1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and useful improvements in board games and more particularly to board games involving the movement of playing pieces on a checkered board.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Miller U.S. Pat. No. 1,595,906 discloses a game played on a board having a plurality of peripheral paths and a plurality of radial paths in which the playing pieces, shaped like a checker, are moved according to colored dice.
Haggard et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,862 discloses a war game having a plurality of playing pieces movable between various playing spaces according to preselected rules.
Clark U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,022 discloses a board game having a plurality of paths of playing positions associated with marking of different colors and arranged with major and minor playing pieces movable according to a plurality of special dice.
Liston U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,498 discloses a board game apparatus including special apparatus for programing play.
Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,648 discloses a board game having a surface made up of circular spaces disposed about the board in 9 files and 12 ranks and playing pieces movable thereon according to the role of certain dice.
Comeaux U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,381 discloses a board game having a plurality of playing spaces arranged in a hierarchy and playing pieces movable according to a coded set of dice.